Fight Night
by Drace929
Summary: A quick one-shot based off this weekend in Vegas.


**A/N: A one-shot based off UFC189. Enjoy! (I own nothng- well I own things but not Punk and AJ because if I did they would have been married years ago and baby #2 by now).**

* * *

 **Fight Night**

* * *

Punk was miserable during his first two-day stint at UFC fight week and it showed. Fans complained about him but he put on a smile during the events he was scheduled to be at. He hated going to events like this without his wife at his side. He still felt like an outsider at UFC events since he didn't drink or party normally AJ was his escape but she was off working this weekend. She purposely picked this weekend knowing he'd be busy.

AJ was off in LA with her agent getting headshots done and meeting with publishers to finally get her book out now that she was officially done with WWE. Punk was thrilled was she was doing something she not only loved but was safer and less travel. AJ had promised to make it to Vegas in time for the fights tonight but her flight kept getting delayed and he was getting antsy.

Punk also noticed AJ had gotten her hair done while in LA and was looking more beautiful than ever but he had to live with pictures and not the real thing as he powered through this week. He kept in constant touch with her but she was busy he was also annoyed because he wanted to be around for her while she met with potential publishers but again their schedules were so busy again he couldn't.

Punk ran in the 5K and as soon as it was over that's when he got the message from her she was on her way. He would have sent a car from her but she was already in a cab on her way to the hotel. He ran up to his room, jumped in the shower and quickly changed before her arrival. She was only away from him for a few days but he had literally slept next to her everyday since she had been home and was not used to being without her. He didn't even sleep the night before even though he was on the phone with her until she fell asleep.

AJ shot him a text saying she was pulling up and asking what room he was in but he decided to be the dutiful husband and meet her at the car and carry her bags in for her. He really just couldn't wait to get his arms wrapped her again. He jumped in the elevator and bounced on his heels as he watched the numbers light up as they approached the lobby. The minute he was off the elevator he spotted her by the fountain tying on her phone, presumably calling him to let him know she had arrive and boy had she ever.

She looked up seeing him and put her phone away and gave him a bright smile he didn't react as she began to jog towards him but he knew what was coming. She had this thing where she loved jumping on people he was just glad it was only him she was jumping on now. He caught her mid air and spun her slightly. He was so in the moment of having her in his arms and smelling her hair (something he did a little too often or so AJ claimed) but when he heard someone curse behind her he put her down and watched as she turned to face a man hunched over.

"Fuck!" the man said holding himself.

"I am so sorry!" AJ cried out but also was trying not to laugh.

"I-" the man started then looked up at her pretty face, Punk couldn't help but his roll his eyes slightly as the man's demeanor completely changed. "It's alright no permanent damage done." He said standing up straight and smiling through his pain.

"I really am sorry." She said again. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"-it's alright." He assured her then walked off.

"He was ready to rip your head off then gets a look at you and melts." Punk pointed out.

"It's a gift." She shrugged with a smile.

"You changed your hair." He noted picking up a highlighted end and smiling.

"You knew this already." She said grabbing her bag but he took right from her and placed it over his shoulder.

"Yea but now that I see it in person it's different." He said taking her hand in his and began to lead her towards the elevator.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"You could shave your head and still be gorgeous." He said without missing a beat.

"That didn't answer my question." She frowned.

"I really do like it, it's very nice." He assured her. "How was LA?"

"Good. I had the best food, got my photos done met with a great publisher and even got to see Paige." AJ said to him.

"I saw that online." He said as they waited for the elevator. "But everything with the book is going good?"

"Yea we're getting there, slowly but surely." She said happily. "Heard you lost the cook off."

"Bullshit." He muttered annoyed. "I should have won."

"Next time." She shrugged as the doors opened and they stepped on. "Did you miss me?" she asked hopefully.

"So fucking much." He said with a sigh. "It's not the same without you. Thank you for flying out tonight I know it's a pain in the ass."

"It is but I want to be here with you." She said and he reached down and kissed her, their first kiss in a few days. "I saw the ladies loved you."

"Don't even go there. You can't compare the women who were swarming me with you." He said eyeing her from head to toe.

"Uh-huh." She teased.

"I've been on my very best behavior." He assured her honestly. "I haven't even gone out to dinner because I've missed you."

"Good husband." She teased tapping his cheek playfully as if he was a dog.

"That's how you talk to Larry." He frowned.

"Is it?" she asked innocently as the elevator doors opened to let on a few people.

AJ couldn't help but smile as Punk grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her slightly to closer to him as the loud and slightly drunk (even at this time of the day) UFC fans boarded the elevator. It was small gestures like that, that not even he noticed he ever did that would make her smile and realize how much he loved her.

* * *

The minute she was in huge suite he dropped her bag to the floor and lifted her into his arms and began to kiss her. Her legs were wrapped snugly around his waist where he felt they always belonged. Punk's hands wandered her back until they grabbed her a hole of her firm ass and carried her all the way into the next room and dropped her on his huge king size bed that still wasn't made from this morning.

"You have a signing." She reminded him as he finally parted his lips from her but only to remove his shirt from his body.

"It's in a couple of hours." He said simply as she pulled down his shorts and she couldn't help but laugh. "Tip honey, when I'm getting naked in front of you please try not laugh it hurts my ego."

"Its just you're so eager." She giggled. "There's nothing funny about your body I assure you honey."

"Of course I'm eager." He scoffed as he now began to remove her own clothes from her body. "I'm with you all day everyday and then bam! You're gone for days!"

"Three days." She laughed as he first took her shoes off but began to have issues getting her jeans un-buttoned.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked very frustrated. "What kind of fucking pants are these?" he then removed a button and was relieved until he still couldn't get them down. "What the fuck AJ?"

"There's a button on the inside." She said unable to contain her laughter. She slapped his hands away and unbuttoned it for him.

"Who has secret buttons like this?" he asked annoyed tugging her jeans all the way down her legs. "Even though I'm glad you wear extra strength no-sex jeans on while you're away."

"Who am I having sex with when I'm not with you?" she asked amused as he pulled off her shirt now.

"Good question." He said dropping his lips onto her stomach and began to kiss downward….

* * *

Punk's signing felt like it when for eight hours because he wanted nothing more than to get back to his wife and go to the fights. He also wanted to get out of the shirt AJ forced him to wear. She said 'no more shirts with holes or that you've worn a hundred times already'. He also knew she was putting together his suit for tonight for him. After all of this time he didn't know how managed with her for so long.

Punk walked into the hotel room and saw his suit was hanging up and freshly pressed for him but his wife was nowhere in sight.

"Ape?" he asked loudly.

"I'm in the bathroom doing my hair!" She yelled. "Hurry and get dressed we don't have much time!"

Punk put on his suit and as he tied his shoes he looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and only saw her feet that were in a small flats then his eyes traveled up to finally see dress that was flowing at the bottom but skin tight at the top. It was all white and something he hadn't seen before.

"Like it? I picked it up in LA." She smiled turning in front of him cutely.

"It's great." He choked. The dress was cut low at the top and her breasts were practically pushing out.

"It's not something I'd usually wear but I was with Lisa and she said it looked great on me." AJ said to him.

"I love it." He said to her as he stood up. "Breathtaking actually." He said pulling her against his body and giving her a kiss.

"Just trying to fit in with all the other model like wife's and girlfriends." She smiled.

"You fit in trust me." He assured her. "First thing everyone said to me after 'hello' is where is AJ?"

"No they haven't." she laughed.

"Yes actually they have." He said to her annoyed. "I only get invited to bring you apparently."

"Stop." She laughed grabbing her matching white clutch.

"Right now?" he frowned. "We have like ten minutes."

"Ten minutes to do what?" she laughed and he just nodded towards the bedroom and she tilted her head in annoyance. "No."

"Come on we have plenty of time." He whined.

"After the fight I promise." She said to him.

"But we have dinner then an early flight." He complained.

"So you're saying you'll be too tired after the fight to have sex?" she asked stunned.

"No I figured we do that anyway but if we do it right now I won't be thinking about through the entire event and I'll be able to fully concentrate and learn." He remarked innocently. "I mean if you want me distracted…"

"Don't try to guilt me into sex." She warned him pointing a finger at him and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He said huffed. "Wear a dress like that and expect me to not be hard all night but do NOT be grumpy tomorrow morning when you have to get on a plane with no sleep because believe me honey you're not getting sleep tonight."

* * *

During the entire fight AJ kept her hand on his knee as she watched the fights carefully. He was sure she was studying them more than he was and he couldn't help but laugh every time she flinched or cringed when someone took a hard punch or kick. This card was particularly brutal.

"You ok?" he asked as AJ leaned forward to watch closer.

"Yea it's your face I'm worried about." She admitted.

"How about you worry a little further back." He smirked gently pushing her back so she wasn't leaning over. "You're coming out of your dress." He whispered.

"Sorry." She said but kept her eyes on the fight.

AJ's nails dug into his knee as blood poured into the cage and he hissed.

"Fuck AJ." He muttered and grabbed her hand. "Calm down."

"I'm nervous ok?" she said to him.

"I get that and it's very sweet but I'm not facing any of these guys." Punk reminded her as he kept his hand clasped over her jittery one. "I'm working really hard too."

"I know you are but these guys are also all very well trained and look at them. Even the winners look bad." She frowned.

"Don't worry about that we still have time." He reminded her and she just nodded.

"I know you'll do great and I don't want you to think I'm doubting you but this is so brutal. You can be the best MMA fighter in the world and still get hurt." She said to him.

"I'm going to get hurt." He said to her honestly. "It's inevitable but all I can do is practice really hard so it's not that bad."

"I'm going to be throwing up during your fight just so you know." She informed him honestly.

"Don't do that." He laughed. "Are you not going to sit cage side with my family? I'm kind of going to need you there to keep me going."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course. I could barely make it through a run and a few meet and greets without you I'm going to need you at my fight." He said seriously.

"You know I'll be there." She smiled. "I'll be there whispering into your ear that you better not get hurt or I'll kick your ass too."

"That's a good motivation." He smirked. "No one pinches likes you."

"Pinching and no sex if you don't win." She warned him and his face fell.

"You don't mean that." Punk said stunned as if she had just announced she'd divorce him.

"Oh I mean it." She said to him. "No sex for six months."

"You can't do that!" He argued.

"Yes I can." She said to him. "This is how I'm motivating you."

"Motivating or punishing?" he asked.

"I'm just being a good wife." She replied innocently.

"You're cruel and slightly sick." He mocked but she just smiled. "I'm glad I married you." He added with a smile and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The next morning AJ had literally just fallen asleep forty-five minutes ago and the alarm had already went off. She could literally start to cry since she was so tired.

"Time to get up." Punk said slapping her ass as he got dressed.

"How are you so awake?" she whined putting the pillow over her head.

"I didn't go to sleep, I'll sleep on the flight." Punk shrugged then looked over and saw she had no intentions of moving. "I warned you last night-"

"I know what you said last night." She snapped. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm tired. Too tired to get up. You go home and I'll stay in Vegas for another day." She suggested falling back asleep.

"I'm not leaving you in Vegas." He laughed pulling the blankets off of her and seeing her perfectly tanned and nude body. "Come on get dressed."

"I hate you." She muttered slowly sitting up.

"You said a lot of things last night to me and hating me wasn't one." He reminded her placing his hands on the bed and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Please just let me sleep." She practically cried.

"Sleep on the plane and the entire car ride back to Milwaukee." Punk said to her.

"Ugh I forgot we were going to Chicago first." She said slowly getting out of the bed.

"We can just leave Larry with my sister." He suggested.

"No you jerk we have to get him." She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Then we better get going." He said zipping up his bag.

"Alright lets go." She said fully standing up and he looked over to her.

"Plan on getting dressed? I've had enough of people undressing you with their eyes last night but if you give them a free show I'll be in jail." He teased.

"Oh right." She said with a yawn and stretching.

"Stretch like that again and we'll miss or flight too." He warned looking away from her. "I already packed you bag and left you clothes out."

"Sweats." She grinned.

"I knew you'd be tired and grumpy so at least you'll be comfortable." He said to her.

"I'm not grumpy." She said annoyed slipping on the clothes. "You forgot my dress." She said picking up the white dress from the floor.

"It's staying here it's all ripped." He said to her.

"That's right." She said glaring at him. "You owe me $200 for a new dress."

"Worth it." He said to her. "You keep wearing dresses like that I'll be broke."

"Can I sleep on you during the flight?" she asked sweetly with a hopeful smile.

"Even if I said no you would." He laughed.

"Ok let me just wash up and I'll be ready." She said heading towards the bathroom but he grabbed her wrist and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you again for coming." He said to her and she couldn't help but smile. "Also thank you for flying out to Vegas."

"You make everything perverted." She laughed so hard that she snorted and slapped his arm playfully.


End file.
